Land of Free Knights
The Land of Free Knights is a confederation of city states in the far west, the centre of the United Free Cities. Geography The land of the United Free Cities is dotted with broken massif hills and valleys. There is heavy rain in the north, which strengthens the strong rivers that run through the land. Heavy flooding is common in the summer rainy season, and transport on the river is often faster. The geography is divided into the four regions; Taumeria, Low-Lands, Uzan, and Verbena. Taumeria is the northern region, which receives the most rainfall. It is known for it's dangerous thunderstorms and production of tangled lighting. The southwest area are the misty swamps called Fernbrake. Dangerous monsters harasses from this area, and brave adventurers or monster hunters are often hired to fight them. Originally the Order of Free Knights was formed to protect from this area. The central region, the Lowlands, comprises river valleys of farms and towns. Trade from the North and South follows the Violet River and West to the Duchy of Uzan. Primarily grains and fibrous flame are produced in these towns and cities. The Dwarf Duchy of Uzan is based in the Massif Hills in the West of the country. The defensive terrain is also a shield against desert sandstorms or invaders. However, most food must come from the central regions and is imported. Receiving much water from rain and rivers, Verbena is fertile plains and hills. There are some forests, too. This southern region was once prosperous and connected to trade with the Greatest Kingdom of Zuiguo. However, the past invasions caused many troubles and most people escaped to the free valley cities. People The United Free Cities is a confederation of independent city states, fiefs of the Order of Free Knights, and the Duchy of Uzan. The agreement to cooperate came from necessary defense from Zuigou and other troubles. Recently victory against Zuigou has supported good spirits. The people of the United Free Cities primary races are Human and Dwarf races. There is a harmony between the two races for their long time trade and cooperation. Humans are usually short, however humans are taller than dwarfs. Hair colors of blue and green are the most common, however black and brown can be found, too. Swimming and boat skill is very high because of canal and river use. They also have developed good weather prediction ability because of the changing weather. "Self-reliance" and "self-expression" are strong opinions. The northern people of the League of Taumeria are called Tauman. Taumerian can be used, too. Free Knights are called such, and the rest are free people. Usually it is better to call by their city, however lazy foreigners probably will call all the citizens of the United Free Cities Tauman or Taumerian. Resources Fibrous Flame is a very strong and fire-resistant textile. It is popular for clothing because it isn't cold and heavy. Tangled Lightning captured from thunderstorms is a powerful energy source. Especially it is used with crossbow bolt and festival fireworks. The rainswept lands are very fertile. Because of the impressive development of terrace farms and irrigation, this land produces excess grains, such as rice and wheat. The simple and elegant drink Tea is extremely popular in the Free Cities, and must be imported. Religion The religion is animistic. Especially important are gods of rivers and rain. Artifact spirits are personal and familial bonds. Fortune is popularly sought and it is thought that brave actions bring fame and good fortune. Each region has popular local deities and festivals. Along the roads and canals, hostels can always be found to have shrines. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18347047&postcount=51 Category:Regions Category:Capital Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Capital Regions of Telluris